


Not the Hedgehog Song

by facethestrange



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Granny Weatherwax secretly enjoys when Nanny Ogg sings, to the point of drumming her fingers to the rhythm right out of Nanny's line of sight.
Relationships: Gytha "Nanny" Ogg & Esmerelda "Granny" Weatherwax
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	Not the Hedgehog Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).




End file.
